A Life Worth Saving
by FightForToday
Summary: Of all the days Samantha was sick, it was that one. Pushed and shoved, she ended holed up in a house hiding from the very things she had intended on running from. Enter Jean, who, coincidentally, of all days, has malfunctioning maneuver gear. She'd rather not die alone and he'd rather not die at all. Somewhere down the line, everything seemed perfectly planned.
1. Part One

**Hey guys. So it's not my first story, but I started a new account just to start fresh. However, it's a new story because I've found myself sucked into the depths of SnK and don't appear to be leaving anytime soon, and if I don't post this now it'll go another another month without ever being put on here. It's going to be three one-shots/ tiny drabbles, whatever you want to call it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence before a storm is quiet. And when it begins, there is no end to chaos, the pure terror of what is left of the population.

Samantha Tanis had felt it coming. She woke up sick. Very sick. As she lay in her bed, there was overwhelming feeling of tension. Her mother denied it, and told her it was the illness. She had several younger siblings wandering the house, as if nothing was wrong. And then the bells rang. Voices began to scream outside and the sound of thousands of people running for their lives to another gate.

"Children let's go!" Mrs. Tanis yelled grabbing their hands, "Samantha, get up now!"

Despite the absolute torture it was to move, Samantha got up and helped drag two of her brothers. In the panic of the streets, Samantha tried picking them up. They were heavy, but she'd die herself before she let titans take more of her family.

"Sammy, I'm scared." The youngest, Daniel cried.

"Don't worry. Daddy will get them." She assured pushing her way through the crowds. Samantha had long lost sight of her mother and her sisters.

Then she felt relief seeing a familiar face, "Ivo!"

A teenage boy spun around in the crowd and shoved his way backwards.

"Samantha!" He yelled. Managing to reach her he took Daniel from her.

"We just have to get them to the gate." She yelled over the throbbing of other voices.

"We'll get there."

Halfway through, Samantha began to feel weak. Everything was fuzzy. Ivo was quick to take Jordon from her.

"No, you shouldn't carry them both."

"Sam, you look like you're going to fall over. We're almost there." He looked at her.

Ivo wanted no harm to come to the Tanis's. Especially not Samantha. They had grown up together, and as soon as Ivo turned nineteen, he planned to ask for her hand in marriage. In fact, he had received permission long ago from Samantha's father, but he wanted to wait for Samantha to be sure of her feelings towards him. Samantha was only fifteen, but Ivo could wait.

The worry of titans looming threatened every single human, but Ivo wouldn't let that stop him from protecting her. The crowds thickened, and Samantha had slowed down trying to catch her breath. "Ivo!" She called, and he turned around, but she was being pushed farther and farther back.

"Sam! Samantha!" He screamed desperately trying to reach out over people's heads.

The young man's face was one of pain as he was shoved forward. The wooziness winning, Samantha fell. In minutes she felt her leg stepped on. She screamed in pain. The bone had snapped clean in half.

She begged for someone to help her, but no one paid attention. The last of the stragglers had disappeared. Samantha's breathing quickened. All she could do was crawl to the nearest house. For most of the day she slept out of exhaustion.

Thundering steps outside shook the entire house. It woke her immediately and she crawled into the darkest , farthest away from the window spot she could. With terror running through her veins, she saw the monstrous calf of a titan move past. Samantha felt tears fall.

The back of her mind made her wonder about her family. Had they made it past the gate in Wall Rose? And Ivo? How long would he mourn for her if she were to die today? Or even if she never showed up again, would he move past her death?

It was all too much. Samantha passed out again.

Two days passed before she woke up. Her stomach howled and her mouth was parched. Her leg felt as if it was on fire. She tried to stand but fell. With determination she literally dragged herself across the floor to the cabinets of the small kitchen. Opening one she almost cried of joy. Three water canisters.

Samantha recalled reading that humans could go two weeks without food but only three days without water. If she could ration it, she'd have six days to live. Almost a week.

Moving back to her corner, she could only sit with her leg out. She drank sparingly. Seeing more titan figures walk outside the window she held her breath.

Her hand flew to her mouth seeing the door of the house being flung open. A young man perhaps her age ran in then closed it behind him. He wore a trainees uniform, and he was panting. When he turned around he jumped a little.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you not realize there was an evacuation or are you stupid with a death wish?" He snapped.

"No, I totally want to be eaten alive." She growled, "Idiot, my leg is broke."

It was then he did notice the awkward angle of her left leg.

"Did no one help you?"

"Believe it or not, when there's the threat of being eaten alive, people seem to care more about themselves than others."

"Damn it." He growled. How was he supposed to help her at all if he couldn't help himself?

"You're not hurt, so why are you hiding?"

"This freaking piece of crap is done for." He took his maneuver gear off and tossed it across the floor.

Sitting next to her he clenched his fists.

"I'm Samantha." She offered her hand.

"Do you actually care about formalities right now?" He dead panned. There was a good chance they'd both die, and she wanted to introduce herself.

"I'd at least like to know the name of the man who couldn't save me."

Bristling he replied "Over my dead body, and it probably will be, will I let you die out here."

"I commend you on your wanting to "protect the innocent and humanity" but I'm done for."

He looked over at the girl next to him. She looked pretty bad, but probably no worse than him. Jean guessed her to be a little younger than him. And she was pretty.

"You're probably right. I just assumed you wanted to hear the sugar coated truth. And it's Jean."

And so Samantha just started talking. She spoke quickly, but with passion and eloquence.

Sighing irritated after a few minutes Jean said "Why... why are you telling me all of this?"

"If I'm dying, I'm dying with someone who knows me."

Jean was annoyed but admired her for how she was dealing with it all.

"…I think Ivo was going to propose." Samantha trailed off.

"Ivo?"

"He's been my best friend for my entire life."

Of course someone like her would have a fiancé or something close to it, Jean thought as she started to talk again.

Samantha rubbed her palm anxiously "I would have said yes if he had proposed, but I think it would be more because everyone's expected us to be together."

That surprised Jean. The way she spoke about Ivo made is sound like she truly loved him.

"Why wouldn't you have said yes? You said you loved him and he was your best friend right?"

"I love him, but I'm just not sure I'm in love with him. I mean… there's just so much I haven't done or seen, and he would never let me do anything that might let me get hurt, so that's limiting. Plus it's just always been said that we'd end up together, I never really considered.. I don't know trying to be with someone else? It's weird."

Jean knew he'd have to find a way outside soon. Leaving Samantha here no longer seemed an option either. For the moment though, he talked about himself a little, and the said "It wouldn't be hard to imagine why Ivo he would be protective over you..."

She blinked "What?"

"Why he wouldn't let you do anything that would put in danger. I can imagine why." He looked away knowing his face was tinting pink.

"I guess I could too. I had wanted to be a soldier, can you believe that?"

"I could believe it."

"I wanted to so badly. But Ivo had convinced me not to."

"You… have admirable qualities." Jean fumbled a little with his words, "You would have made a good soldier."

He imagined if Samantha was his girlfriend, and she announced she wanted to be part of what seemed a suicide mission, he'd convince her otherwise to. Suddenly the idea of her dying left him with knot in his stomach.

Finally, Jean glanced out the window. He saw the 3DMG of a dead comrade. It would be difficult but he might be able to pull it off.

He stood. Samantha watched him look out the window.

"Go. You're needed in a fight. You shouldn't have wasted so much time with me."

"I'd be lying if I said I thought sitting here with you wasn't a bad choice."

She smiled grimly "And I'd be lying if I didn't think you were an absolute and complete idiot for wasting time with a dead person."

"You're not dead yet." He said.

"Go."

Jean's feet were stuck in place. How could he leave her here? It had been an hour, maybe two. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but there was something about her he didn't want to see go away.

Without thinking he bent down and placed his hands on the side of her face. Samantha put her hands over his, and a few tears fell, "Honestly, I'm not worth dying for Jean. Go. Kill them."

"I won't let them get you. I'll be back before they can."

"Do not risk your life coming back here for me." Her voice was firm.

She was so different from every girl he had ever met. Any other woman would have been crying uncontrollably, begging to be saved. Samantha was brave, much braver than Jean would've been in her situation.

Another thought without hesitation, Jean pressed his lips to Samantha's. She took a moment to respond, but when she did, something changed. It was just them. There was no war. There was no impending doom. She had kissed Ivo before, but it didn't feel like this. Once Jean pulled away, Samantha said quietly "Thank you."

"I'll come back with help." He stood again.

She nodded before laying her head against the wall.

"Hey Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

She chuckled dryly "Try not to die."

He nodded before make going to the door. As soon as his foot hit the pavement, he made a run for it.

Samantha didn't want to watch. She couldn't bring herself to.

Moments later, she heard Jean cussing, loudly. She didn't want to see, but she had to. Samantha winced pulling herself to the window. Jean was stuck getting the new 3DMG as a titan lumbered to him.

It was a reckless plan and stupid. Yet Samantha did it anyway. With all her force she punched through the glass on the window. It shattered, and her hand began bleeding.

She yelled "Hey!"

The titan slowly turned to look at her. Samantha's breathing quickened and her eyes widened. Tears were forming again. It was most terrifying thing she had ever seen. It grinned and began to walk to the house.

"No! Damn it!" Jean yelled.

Connie and Annie swept down. The titan's focus left Samantha, following the other trainees. Jean managed to get the gear on. He sprinted back to the house and pulled her out. More glass pierced her, but she didn't complain. It was better than the alternative.

"Jean, what are you doing? Get off the ground!" Connie yelled avoiding the monstrous hand.

His team mate blinked seeing him holding the girl.

The 3DMG wasn't working very well, and having the extra weight didn't help.

Jean swore and Samantha's voice cracked "Jean, please. We're both going to die if you don' let me go."

"No!" He growled, and then softer said "No."

Annie ran by and took Samantha from Jean.

"Come on, we don't have time."

They reached the wall, and Samantha was put down. She lied on her back, wincing at the new throbbing pain in her leg.

"What do we do with her?" Connie asked.

"She's safe up here. We'll send medics for her once it's over." Annie turned to look around the city.

"Thank you." Samantha said.

Jean glanced down "I told you that you weren't dying."

"Looks like you were right. Thank you Jean."

He gave a hint of a smile before moving on with his group.


	2. Part Two

**Part two, yay. Hope you guys like it. The language is a tiny but stronger than before (not too terribly bad, but let's be honest, nothing would sound as bad if it were Levi speaking haha). **

* * *

A year after his first encounter with Samantha, Jean never saw or heard from her. Of course he never tried to find her either. There had been other things preoccupying him like his job as soldier, as if it needed to be said. However, when he had walked past a records office, he did pause.

The memory of Samantha flashed through his mind. He wouldn't have told anyone, but she was his first kiss. He had his first kiss with her and never bothered to see how she was doing. He went into the room and went to the medical files. The dates were disorganized for the most part, but he managed to find the papers from last year. He trifled through them, searching for the name.

"What are you doing?"

Jean jumped and quickly slammed the cabinet shut "Nothing."

Eren was making a face "That's not nothing."

"It's nothing."

"Who are you looking for?"

"No one."

Sighing Eren said "Levi had me start organizing them, so I may be able to help."

"I'm looking for a girl…."

"Trying to find a blind date?"

"No."

"You sure? You might need one who's blind with that horse face."

"Shut up you dumb ass."

Ignoring him Eren shoved him out of the way "What's her name?"

"Samantha, I don't know her last name."

"What's her squad number?"

"She's not in the military."

Eren pulled away and raised an eyebrow "You're looking for a girl who isn't in the military under military files? I hope she's smart, because someone is going to have make up for the lack of IQ."

Clenching his jaw Jean snapped "She was treated by our Med team you damn idiot."

"Should've started with that pony boy."

"Jesus Christ Eren! I do not look like a horse!"

Eren again ignored him and moved around to the other side. He opened the drawer and pulled a folder out.

"Here you go stalker, and it's Samantha Tanis."

Jean growled snatching it from him. Once it was in hand, Jean stalked out of the room.

It was a rare day that Jean had off. He spent three hours on a horse on the off chance he'd find the right house. He kept glancing at the piece of paper he scribbled the information from the file on. Some people looked a little concerned seeing him hop of his horse and start walking down the small street. Even though he wasn't in full military uniform, it was obvious he was from the Scouting Legion.

Jean's stomach churned as he neared the house. He tied the horse at a small tree and walked up to the door. He gulped and his fist knocked on the wooden door. A woman answered then blinked "May I help you?"

"Uh… I.. er, I umm I'm looking for Samantha Tanis?" He mentally punched himself. So much for practicing what he was going to say when he got to the door.

"She's not here right now, may I ask why she's needed?"

"My name is Jean; I met her last year during the attack…"

Ms. Tanis's eye grew so wide Jean thought they were going to pop "My god, you're the soldier who saved her?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Please, please come in. I can't thank you enough, oh my, I'm so sorry, I would offer you something to drink or eat but we don't have anything made. Would you like me to makes something? I'm sure it must've been a long ride over here."

Jean stepped into the house but looked a little uncomfortable "No thank you, I'm fine."

She pulled Jean in for a hug and he couldn't do anything but stand in shock "I honest to God cannot thank you enough for what you did for Samantha. My baby girl, my only baby girl would've been killed if it weren't for you."

"I…"

"Oh I'm sorry! I just… anyway, she's probably down the street. She had a rough day."

"Thank you. Sorry to just show up."

"No, no don't be. In fact if you ever want to come back, you are more than welcome to."

He nodded before leaving. His pace was slow as he went down the dirt road. Jean's eyes took in the street. This was where she lived. He guessed she must've been close to gate, because it wasn't the same place he found her a year ago.

His eyes fell on the figure of a girl sitting on a bench with a book in hand. Jean felt his nervousness go up about five hundred percent.

"Is it a good book?"

Jean saw her jump a little and she looked up. Her eyes, not as severe as her mother's, went wide "Jean? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

She place string in the book and closed it "Did you come all the way from the headquarters?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck "I uh wanted to see if you were still okay."

"Oh well, I guess I am. I probably received better medical care than I should have because we wouldn't have been able to afford a real doctor but I'm not complaining."

"So your leg isn't too bad?"

"No, it's healed really well. Almost can't even tell it was broken."

"That's good."

They fell into silence. Neither knew what to say, or even what do, if anything.

Samantha finally said very quietly "Ivo proposed last week."

Jean inhaled sharply. He knew from their talk before that the guy would, but it still stung. Typical. It didn't matter what he wanted, he'd never have it.

"Congratulations." Jean replied. His voice had an edge to it. His eyes fell to her left hand and then furrowed slightly.

"You're not wearing a ring."

She shook her head.

"Why aren't you wearing one?"

"Because I said no."

"But why?"

"You know why."

He met her gaze "You turned him down for me?"

"I turned him down because I wasn't in love with him."

Jean's cheeks went pink "So then you're saying….?"

Samantha blushed as well "You're going to think I'm absolutely crazy."

"Why would I think that?"

"I didn't know if you were alive or not, and I knew for a while Ivo was getting to ready to propose and I had been terrified. A few weeks ago I woke up in the middle of night. Something felt off, not bad, but different. My room had this weird warm feeling and I almost jumped out of my skin. There was a guy standing near my bed in a military police uniform. He smiled at me, and said that I was making the right choice. And I asked him who he was, and told me he was your friend."

By now, Jean felt his heart racing in his chest.

"It was about then I realized what was happening. I noticed the soft glow around him and when he moved toward me, on my walls I swear on my life Jean there was a shadow of wings. He took my hands and said gently that I was completely doing the right thing, and that you still thought of me too, and if I waited it would all work out."

"What exactly did he look like?" Jean's voice was shaking a little.

"Freckles, tall, dark hair, he said his name was Marco, and I'm so sorry because I remember you talking about him when we met..." Samantha knew it must have hurt because when Jean had spoken of his best friend, the boy was alive.

He couldn't believe it. Well, he believed Samantha, but he didn't believe it.

"Was that all?"

"It's all he said about you, the rest was about some other things."

Jean let out a dry laugh "Great. So you dumped your childhood best friend because my dead best friend who apparently is an angel now told you too. Doesn't matter that _I _was the one who saw him dead, I get no solidification that something good happened to him after he died and you do. How is that fair?"

Samantha had thought he'd think she was an absolute crazy person, but instead Jean was upset because he wasn't the one to see him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure." Again his voice was sharp.

"I can tell your upset but don't get mad with me over this."

"The person I should mad at is dead! Damn it, it's all my fault! I don't blame Marco for not seeing me because I got him killed!" His fists were rolled up tightly, and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, his eyes were tearing up.

"Jean…"

He stood trying to not shake. Jean thought he had mostly gotten past the pure anger for Marco's death. Clearly, he was mistaken.

He couldn't do this. It didn't matter if Marco had told Samantha he would be there. He realized in a split second if he were to die, this would be her, someone living with years' worth of pent up anger and regret to come for ever letting anyone in.

Another part of Jean knew, despite it all, he wanted her. He was about to lose it, his mind was literally a hurricane. No sane thoughts, they were all swirling around.

Before Samantha could say anything else someone was walking up.

"Your mom said the soldier who rescued you last year was here."

"Uh yeah, Ivo this is Jean, Jean this is Ivo."

Jean took another deep breath. He wasn't going to let anyone else see him like this. Jean stood up just a smidge straighter and offered his hand. The other young man took and the grip was tight from both people. Jean quickly sized him up. They were about the same height however Ivo was less built than Jean.

"Sammy, do you mind if I talk privately with him?" Ivo asked his eyes not moving from Jean.

"Ivo, are you really-"

"I just want to talk, don't worry." For a moment Ivo's smiled reassuringly at her.

Sighing she began to walk back. As soon as she was out of earshot Ivo clenched his jaw "So… you're the one who saved her?"

"We've already established that." Jean was just as tense.

"I've been waiting for years to ask her to marry me."

"And?"

"What the hell do you mean and? She turned me down for you."

"I know."

"Then what the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." He glared.

Ivo grabbed Jean's shirt collar and growled "If you're going to act like her turning me down for you isn't worth your time then you better go tell her you don't love her back but believe me if you break her heart you will pay hell."

Jean shoved him away "Don't fucking touch me or you won't even have limbs left to threaten me with."

"I want her to be happy and if that's with you then fine, though I can't see why she wants someone as crude and arrogant as you."

"Yeah well, at least I'm not built like a twig that would break at any moment."

Irritated Ivo sighed dejectedly "All I'm asking is that you take care of her and don't leave her stranded."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't die; if she has to shed one tear over you, I can't explain how badly you're going to pay."

"Can't pay if I'm dead."

"So then don't die."

"I'll do my best."

"You need to better than that."

"Well that's all I can do. And I'm not taking this kind of advice from you because as far as I can tell, she did pick me over you, so I'll do what I can, but not because you asked me too."

"Fine."

Ivo left, and Jean walked back down the dirt. Samantha appeared and she looked at him a little amused "So… did you two work out your testosterone issues?"

"W-what?"

"I didn't have to be there to know it was about me."

"I guess we did."

"Good." She stated before saying "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you still upset over earlier?"

It took a moment before he answered "No. I think I'm better."

"Good." She said again.

In honesty, it still bothered Jean, but seeing Ivo made Jean realize there was no way in hell he was letting Samantha go.

"I'm glad you're still alive."

Jean let out a chuckle "Yeah me too."

"Are you going to head back soon?"

"I probably should."

"If you're okay with it, would mind if I write to you?" Samantha's face again blushed.

"I'd like that." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey, how did you find me? I never gave you my last name…"

"Oh well… I uh… I was going through some medical files… and just kind of used that…."

"Oh. Okay then. Well, you know my last name and where I live, so when do I get to know yours?"

"Kirschtein."

Samantha nodded "Jean Kirschtein… suits you."

"Thanks, I think."

She shrugged "Just wanted to hear what it sounded like."

When she had seen Marco, he had spoken with her a little bit more however, the last part would've freaked Jean out. It freaked Samantha out as well, but she couldn't unhear it. Marco had told Samantha not to worry because while Jean was rough around the edges, he would end up being a great father.

Her face flushed just thinking about what she was told.

The pair wound up at the house and Jean untied his horse's reins.

"Thank you for coming to see me."

"I would've done it eventually."

"I know."

Jean knew that it would take a while to go back and that his visit wasn't going to be long, but he still felt empty. Samantha grabbed his hand.

"Is it too much to ask you to try not to die again?" She gave a small chuckle, however her eyes told a different story.

He squeezed her hand before leaning his head down. His lips met hers. It wasn't a long kiss.

"I promise I'll write back to you."

"I'm holding you to that."

"And if you see Marco again, tell that damn jerk that his messages would be appreciated."

"I'll try to get the message to him." She laughed.

Jean kissed her once more before getting into the saddle.

"Thank you Jean."

"I'd do it again." Jean replied. He'd saved her over and over if he needed to.

"So would I." Samantha smiled.


	3. Part Three

***When I posted this, it was before I left for Thanksgiving break and I had no idea I accidentally uploaded the unedited copy. I got back and read through it, and cringed at the minor spelling mistakes. So sorry about that!***

**I honestly wasn't going to post the last part so soon but I decided why not since I finished it yesterday. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ten years passed since the majority of all titans had been destroyed. Ten years since humanity slowly began building settlement outside the walls. Ten years since Samantha Tanis had denied Ivo's proposal. Ten years since Samantha had seen the angel that was forever Marco Bodt and coming to love the hero that was Jean Kirchirstein.

Ten years later Samantha and Jean were living happily with their six year old daughter.

The man, once a boy, had been terrified to find out he would be a father so soon after he and Samantha's marriage at age nineteen. However there was never an emotion Jean could use to describe his affection to his family other than pure love from the moment he held the seven pound baby girl.

Jean loved everything about his wife, the girl he had saved so long ago. He loved that she was as passionate as ever, not mention she had yet to lose the wit that left him dumbfounded. Jean loved his daughter Elaine more than he could've imagined. She was his pride and joy. The girl was the as beautiful as any child could possibly be in his eyes. Her dark brown hair falls just above her shoulders and curled on the ends, because according to Elaine, she is not allowed to have longer hair than her mommy. She had her daddy's eyes, the same golden brown that according to Elaine look just like her mommy's pancakes.

Everyday he'd come home to find a grinning face, sometimes missing a tooth, to greet him. There was almost always a smile standing behind the grin staring just as lovingly.

While things were so different, some had yet to change.

It was a normal dinner, and after she and Jean cleared the table, Samantha picked up a small container.

"I promised Mikasa and Eren I'd bring this back tonight. I'll be home in a few."

Jean glanced at her "It's a little late to go out by yourself isn't it?"

With a small laugh Samantha kissed Jean's lips "They live down the street and it's only eight o'clock."

"Still."

"I'll be fine."

"You never know."

"You worry too much. You guys have gotten rid of almost every titan out there, and its night. They won't be out even if there were."

He sighed "I know, just don't be long."

She kissed him again "I'll be back before you know it."

As soon as Samantha was gone, Elaine walked into the kitchen "Daddy, I want a cookie."

"It's a little for cookies."

"Please."

Jean shook his head no. Elaine's eyes got big and she pouted "Pretty please."

"It's too late for sugar."

"Daddy please."

"Elaine, you can't have cookies right now sweetie."

"Why not?" Her voice was beginning to become whiny.

"Because, it's too late."

"Mommy would let me have one."

"No she wouldn't. You know that."

Elaine pout grew "Please, please let me have a cookie!"

And there it was; the water works began as he once again told her no. Jean was never good at dealing with his daughter when the temper tantrums started. Usually Samantha was home to get her to calm down and apologize. Elaine plopped to floor and started to bawl, begging for a cookie.

"Sweetie you can some tomorrow." Jean felt guilty seeing her crying like that.

"No! I want one now!"

"You are not getting one now. Stop throwing a fit."

After a few minutes of kicking the floor, crying and yelling like all children do, Elaine stood and sniffled. Just as Samantha opened the front door and walked in, Elaine yelled "You're stupid daddy, I hate you!"

She ran off to her room crying again and both parents heard the door slam.

"I leave the house for a minute and I come home to the walls being knocked down." Samantha sighed, and then moved to Jean, who was now sitting on the couch.

Samantha asked gently "What happened?"

"She wanted cookies and I told her no, and suddenly temper tantrum of the year." He put his head into his hands, "I'm such a failure as a dad, what hell am I doing wrong?"

"You aren't doing anything wrong." Samantha scooted closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"She isn't screaming she hates mom."

"Jean, I've dealt with plenty of meltdowns, you're just not home when they happen."

"I just… I can't do anything right."

"Jean you're an amazing father. She's just upset, she'll get over it."

"But I might not." Jean muttered.

"She loves you, you know that."

Jean's arm moved around her shoulder and she let her head lie in the crook of his neck.

Samantha smiled "And hey, I love you too."

"I love you too." He gave a smile before pressing his lips to her temple.

"We have an early morning tomorrow." Samantha commented after a moment of silence.

"Why Eren thinks taking the kids to Levi and Hanji's is a 'fun' experience is beyond me."

"They're not that bad."

"Are you kidding? Levi's beat Eren and I up more than I can count."

"I know. I've heard the stories."

"My point stands. Plus the guy can't go a minute without cussing."

"He wasn't bad the last time we saw him."

"Whatever."

Giggling Samantha said "You ready to tuck her in?"

"You can do it."

"Be a big boy and go tuck your daughter in for bed."

With an annoyed look Jean stood and Samantha followed suit. The parents walked to the door and Jean knocked softly "Hey, Elle, you ready to go to bed?"

"You're stupid, only mommy can call me that now." They heard Elaine's voice snap.

Samantha opened the door and walked in, hand on hip "You are allowed to be mad, but we do not call people stupid."

Elaine pouted and turned away.

"Apologize to daddy right now."

"No."

"Fine. Then we aren't reading you a bed time story."

Elaine sniffled but didn't turn around. Painfully, they left her room.

Once the door was shut again, Jean ran his hands through his hair "God, she makes it so hard to be mad."

"My mom always said discipline is the hardest part."

Jean never fell into a deep sleep after they went to bed. He couldn't. Samantha, on the other hand, was out like a light. He had no idea what time it was when he felt something shaking him. Jean still flinched before opening his eyes. Elaine was by the edge of the bed crying.

"Daddy…" Her voice was ragged.

Not thinking twice he pulled the covers off of himself and got up. Jean didn't want Samantha to wake up, so he gently took Elaine's hand and pulled her out of the room. Once in the living room, Elaine ran into his arms still sobbing.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry."

Jean picked her up and held her tight whispering "Hey, it's okay."

"I-I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"He-he said you and mommy almost died b-but that y-you s-saved her and, and wanted to-to help me to s-so you wouldn't gi-give me the cookie." She burrowed her face into his shirt.

Jean held onto her tighter but asked "Who… is he?"

"T-the man in th-the coat."

His heart was pounding. He was just happy Elaine was okay but the story left him uneasy. Jean never forgot what Samantha had told him a while back about Marco.

"I'm sorry daddy." She cried harder.

"Come on now, don't cry. It's okay."

"Y-you still love me right?"

He kissed her head "I will always love you. No matter what."

She wiped her eyes. Jean gave a smile "How 'bout this. You can sleep with me and mommy tonight, and in the morning we'll make her breakfast."

"Promise?" Her pinky was out, her eyes still red and puffy.

"Promise." He wrapped his own around her finger.

As quietly as he had taken her out of the room, Jean carried her back in and let her crawl under the covers. He did the same and blinked seeing the flash of a figure. He squinted at his door way but it was still as dark as before. He shook his head. His head hit the pillow and Elaine curled into her dad's side.

A warm glow filled the room and Jean breathed in easy.

In the door way, a teen with freckles, wearing a Military Police uniform leaned against the frame smiling.

* * *

**I literally gave myself a feels attack writing this b/c ouch wow parent!Jean&Samantha hurts my soul. Feel free to review guys, I hope you liked them!**


End file.
